All They Ever Wanted
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Avengers sequel to What Thor Could Never Have. Believing he is dead Eisa is facing punishment for assisting Loki usurp the throne. Loki has been trapped in an abyss that is slowly driving him insane. Once the Chitauri find him he will do anything to remember his past and her. Both Eisa and Loki were prepared to never see each other again, but neither were prepared for this. Loki/OC
1. Punishment

**Hey guys, so this is the Avengers sequel to What Thor Could Never Have so it follows off of chapter 10. **

**If you haven't read What Thor Could Never Have I highly suggest you do or things will be very confusing for you.**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eisa slowly approached the throne escorted by two guards. Odin looked down on her with hard eyes as she stopped in front of him. She kept her head low with shame. "Eisa, formerly of Ver's house, you come on trial for the crimes committed against the throne. Do you deny these claims?"

Eisa's voice shook when she answered. "No, I do not."

Odin was silent as he watched her. When he spoke once more he addressed the issue she feared the most. "Thor has informed me of your situation. I have decided on an action." Eisa slowly looked up at Odin. "If you do not fight these charges, which it appears you will not, then I will allow you to keep your child. However, you will be banished to Midgard until you find the true meaning of the heart. While you are there your child will grow as any mortal baby would. If you do not solve the problem soon enough, you will watch them grow old and die before you." Odin's voice was cold as he stated these conditions to Eisa.

Eisa felt her eyes water but did not let the tears spill. She refused to show weakness while standing before him. "I understand and accept your conditions my king." Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"Your banishment will take place this afternoon, and the entire kingdom will be present to witness the punishment for you acts of treason. Leave now and take care of anything you may have to do, when the time comes the guards will retrieve you." With those words he motions for the guards to lead her from the throne room. Banishment. The same punishment that had been given to Thor, but she suspected he had an easier time understanding his lesson than she would. Odin would have set it that way.

Once the guards released her she returned to her home to speak with Dalla. The woman had helped support Eisa ever since she was disowned, and Eisa owed her so much. With this punishment it was not guaranteed Eisa would ever see her again, and she felt the need to tell Dalla just how grateful she was for all her help.

When Eisa told her of her sentencing the older woman's face immediately fell. Over the past months Dalla had grown attached to Eisa, and knowing she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time hurt. However, she also understood how the law worked, and how lucky Eisa was to have only temporary banishment with the ability to keep her child. After some time Dalla told Eisa she would come that afternoon as a form of support, so she knew there was a home to return to. Eisa thanked her deeply before heading off to find the only other person she wanted to speak with.

* * *

Tyr was practicing in the training grounds when he looked up and saw Eisa approaching. Her expression immediately told him something was wrong. He separated himself from the others and walked to his sister. "Eisa, what is wrong?"

"I…" Eisa looked down sadly. "I've been banished Tyr. I am to leave this afternoon, in a public manner."

Tyr just stared at his sister with a sad and shocked expression. "Oh Eisa…" His words shook. "Is there no other way?"

Eisa shook her head. "Not if I wish to keep my child. I am sorry Tyr, but you know I will do anything to save them."

Tyr shook his head. "No, it is alright. I understand." There was a moment of silence before he asked the next question. "How long?"

"The All Father said it would be until I find the true meaning of the heart, and on top of that while I am on Midgard my child will grow as any mortal. If I do not solve this soon, they will die." Eisa's voice shook the longer she spoke. All of the emotion she was holding back threatened to spill at any given moment, but she knew when they would for sure. Come the afternoon she was sure she would break.

"Eisa…" Tyr's voice held sympathy for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Eisa looked up at him. "Come this afternoon." She said quietly. "Give me some support when everyone else will be cheering for my punishment."

Tyr hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Okay, I will be there for you." He told her.

Just as they had finished talking they were approached by the two royal guards Eisa had been escorted by earlier. "Eisa, it is time."

Eisa looked at them in shock. The time had gone by much quicker than she would have hopped. Tyr jumped forward and hugged her before she was pulled from him. "Goodbye Tyr, we will meet again, I promise."

With that she allowed herself to be led back to the palace where she would be held until the hall was assembled.

* * *

So many people, there were so many people who had shown up just to see her banishment, to see the traitor. Eisa kept her head low as she was led out to stand before the All Father. Odin stared down at her with an emotionless mask. She could hear the whispers in the crowd. Most were calling her Loki's whore.

Odin raised Gungnir and the room silenced. Eisa still kept her head low as Odin looked upon her. "Eisa, formerly of Ver's house, you are here to face punishment for assisting in crimes committed against the throne. Do you deny these claims?" Odin asked the same question he had during her trial.

Eisa was shaking badly, and it could be heard in her voice. "No,"

There was a pause before Odin continued. "Then I, Odin All Father, declare you banished to Midgard, until your lesson had been learned. I now strip you of your magic and citizenship of Asgard." With those words Eisa's pendent was pulled from her neck. Eisa shut her eyes in pain as her barrier shattered, and she heard the room's gasp as her concealment spell was broken. It was enough, she had enough. The tears she was holding back broke free, and she looked back at all the people looking at her with scowls and judging eyes silently cursing every one of them.

Odin began to summon the energy necessary to conjure her to Earth. Had it been anyone else the magic would have been forbidden as all dark magic is. Once a portal had opened Odin looked wearier than he had before, but not enough to be noticed at the time. "I cast you out." Were his final words before Eisa found herself pulled through the portal. The last thing she saw were the saddened faces of Dalla and Tyr as they watched her vanish.

The flashes of color that would have been present when traveling the bifrost were absent but the familiar feeling of traveling through the realms was not. However, her body was closer to a human's now than that of an Aesir, and she didn't have the ability to control her landing.

Eisa came from the sky and landed none too softly, but it hadn't been the ground she hit. "What the hell?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Eisa was quick to stand as she realized she had landed on a mortal man. He looked up more than confused and caught sight of her. "Um…where did you come from? And what's with the clothes?" Eisa looked down and realized she was still in her usual dress, which was an uncommon style for Midgard.

Eisa watched as the man stood before answering. "I doubt you would believe me if I were to say where I came from. As to my clothing, let us just say I am not from around here."

"I'm a pretty opened minded person. I don't think you can say anything I won't believe." He told her. "Besides, you just fell on me. You kind of owe an explanation."

Eisa sighed in defeat. "I come from a place know as Asgard. I believe you mortals have it written in some form of mythology. I was banished, so I fell from the sky, and that is how I found myself falling on you."

The man stared at her for a moment. "You're not some asylum escapee are you?"

Eisa shook her head. "I knew you would not believe me." She looked around. "Where am I?"

"About half a mile out from New York City. If you're really from this Asgard, wouldn't that make you a goddess?" He asked her. "Because you look pretty normal to me."

"We are not immortals as you humans believe. We live and die, same as you. It is just that we live for a much longer period of time." Eisa told him. "I do not believe I ever introduced myself. I am Eisa."

"David," The man told her. "Well, I'm not sure if you're crazy and delusional, or telling the truth. Either way you don't seem like a psycho killer, so I don't suppose I can just leave you out here." David gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, you can come back to my place." Eisa hesitated for a moment before following him. At the moment she had nowhere to go, so perhaps David was her best chance for now.

"Why are you willing to help me?" Eisa asked him.

"It isn't everyday that a woman claiming to be part of a fictional supposedly immortal race falls on you. I figure this must have happened for a reason, guess I should make the best of it." He glanced over at her. "We need to get you some normal clothes though. Those make you stand out quite badly."

"I may need some assistance with that. I am not familiar with your customs." Eisa told him.

"I have a sister, I'm sure she could help." David said kindly. "So…" He hesitated in asking his next question. "Are you married?" Eisa stumbled slightly at the question but caught herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said quickly.

"No, it is alright. You just caught me off guard. No, I am not married. The ring I wear was a promise, but it is one that can no longer be kept." Eisa set her hand over her belly. "This child I carry is all I have of him."

"What happened?" David was becoming more at ease with her.

"He died." Eisa told him quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He bit his lip. "I always seem to bring up the worse possible topics with the people I meet. I apologize."

Eisa actually smiled slightly. "It is alright. The best of people do."

The rest of their walk was rather quiet. Eisa began to think that perhaps her time on Midgard would not be so bad. She would miss her brother and Dalla, and there was still the fear of complications with her pregnancy, but for now things seemed alright. She began to believe she could get through this.

* * *

Darkness. That was all he could see. He was floating in an endless abyss of black with no way to escape. At this time he was just trying to hold on to who he was. It was hard to remember his own name at times, and it was only getting harder. How long had he been here now? Days? Months? Years? It was beginning to pick at his sanity.

Would there ever be a way out of here? If there was would he remember who he was when that time came? It was an awful feeling, not knowing if he would come out as a shell, or come out at all. He wanted nothing more than to be able to remember his life, remember who he was supposed to be. Running through his thoughts once more he tried to remember his family, his friends, his lover, but in the end he was only able to remember one thing, his name.

_Loki._

* * *

**Well, there's that. I know it's short but it's more of a prologue than anything, so chapters should be longer after this.**

**Yay new story. You should drop a review. :)**

**See ya.**


	2. Shopping

**I'm a little bit late. Sorry about that guys.**

**This chapter is much longer than the first, so yay for that. :)**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

David lived in a fifth floor apartment building in the middle of New York. It wasn't a huge living space, but it wasn't small either. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. "Well here we are, home sweet home." He said as they entered the living space.

Eisa looked around at all the unfamiliar devices. Being unknowledgeable in Midgardian culture was making this time even more difficult for her. In what was pointed out to her as the living space she could see what appeared to be a rectangular metal contraption hung on the wall, and some sort of plastic thing that appeared to flip open on the table in front of the couch. "You will have to show me what these are later." She told him stepping forward to get a better look. "We do not have such things on Asgard."

David blinked a few times before he remembered she was from another world, or so she said. "Yeah, I can explain it all to you. I guess I'll have to explain the other electronics too." He motioned for her to follow him and let her to the extra bedroom. "You can stay in here. My friend Ryan used to be my roommate and stayed here, but he transferred colleges so now no one uses it." David explained. "Also not that I suspect you understand how rent and such works, but my parents pay for mine while I'm still in school, so don't worry about it."

Eisa just nodded understanding most of what he had just said. At least she understood the important things. "Thank you." She told him.

David nodded. "I'll call my sister and have her take you shopping tomorrow. My parents own this big corporation so if I tell them I'm helping you out they should cover the cost. If not I can help you with the job thing later."

Eisa nodded in thanks again. The sun had set a couple hours ago and Eisa was exhausted from all that had happened throughout the day. "If you do not mind I am going to retire for the night. It has been a very long day." Eisa said softly.

"That's fine," David said in dismissal. "I understand. The bathroom's down the hall and I'll be in my room if you need something."

"Alright, goodnight and thank you again." Eisa told him earnestly.

"It's no problem. Night." With that David exited the room closing the door behind him. Eisa sighed and went to get ready for bed. It was then she realized she didn't have any night gown to sleep in so she simply removed her main gown and slept in her under dress.

* * *

Eisa had a nightmare about the night Loki had nearly succeeded in taking the throne and destroying Johtunheim. It was the moment where Laufey had attempted to end Odin, but first he had turned on her. She could still see his red eyes staring coldly at her and see the sadistic grin he made as her abdomen was engulfed with icy pain. Eisa writhed and shivered as the cold enveloped her.

She woke suddenly only to realize the cold she was feeling wasn't just in her dream. At first Eisa thought perhaps she had kicked the blanket off in her sleep, but then she realized they were all still over her. The cold was coming from inside of her. Shivering she pulled the blankets closer but they did nothing to help. Her hand moved over her stomach which was the coldest part of her body. The skin felt like ice and the cold was slowly turning to pain.

Eisa bit into the pillow to muffle he cries of agony until after what felt like forever the pain subsided. Ever since Laufey had done whatever it was he did to her, she had been getting icy pains in her abdomen. That however had been the worst one yet. She was incredibly worried as to what this could mean, but until the time that she was to give birth there was really nothing she could do but hope her child was alright and hope she would survive the birthing process. Giving birth to a child that was half Johtun would be dangerous even with her magic to help support her, but now that she was nearly that of a human, it was even more so.

Her face felt wet and Eisa realized at some point she had begun to cry. She quickly wiped at her face before lying back down and trying to fall back asleep. There was no use in worrying over something she had no control over.

* * *

Eisa awoke to a knock on her door. "Eisa are you awake? My sister is going to be here in an hour to take you for new clothes."

It took Eisa a moment to register her surroundings and a few more to remember why she was there. Once she had she called back. "Yes, I shall be right out."

Eisa exited her room and went to use the shower (in which David apologized for having no feminine soaps) before she redressed in her gown and went out to eat a quick breakfast David threw together. After that they sat in his living room where David turned on the television and explained what it was until his sister arrived.

* * *

David's sister was a blonde, which was the opposite of his dark brown, but they both shared the same blue eyes. They were a deep blue but not as dark as Eisa's own eyes were. In Eisa's opinion she was a rather beautiful woman. "Hi I'm Laura, I really hope you knocked some sense into my brother when you fell on him." She said with a smile.

"I am Eisa. I would assume David has told you of my situation." Eisa replied kindly.

"He did, although he sounded skeptical. I on the other hand believe it, especially now that I've met you. You portray yourself differently, almost as though you're from a medieval era. I've believed in aliens for a while now, and I also studied Norse Mythology for a while." Behind her David rolled his eyes. "I know that much of it would have been lost or altered over time, along with some untrue statements being added. Asgard actually being another realm makes sense to me." Laura seemed very enthusiastic about the topic and Eisa decided she liked her already. "Now from what I hear and see you need new clothes. Is there anything unique that you wore back on Asgard? I might be able to find something similar in an Earth styled fashion. Although it looks like we'll have to hold off on some things for a while and shop maternity clothes instead." At Eisa's puzzled look she explained. "Clothing for expecting mothers."

Laura talked a lot but Eisa smiled at the girl's peppiness and nodded. "I always wore a hooded cloak, although the one I had was enchanted to change colors based on what I wore. Since I know Earth does not have such things the cloak's original color was black." She said and her words opened up a whole new round of questions.

"Wait enchanted? As in _magic_? You mean it really does exist? Oh my gosh can you do it?" Laura was practically on top of Eisa.

"Laura back off you look like you're going to like eat her soul or something." David said exasperated.

Eisa laughed lightly. "I can perform magic, but I was not the one who enchanted the cloak. That was Lo-the man I was supposed to marry." She caught herself unsure if it was a good idea to use names among those who knew the mythology. "However I have a rare case where my magical barrier is incomplete, and without a seal over it I am drained if I perform a high level spell. When I was banished they took the pendant that acted as my seal from me, but I could show you a low level fire spell if you like."

Laura looked like a child at Christmas. "Oh yes please, that would be the greatest!"

"Let's do it after we shop though okay? I don't want to pass out if it drains me more than I expect it to." Eisa told her and Laura nodded in agreement. She called a goodbye to her brother as she dragged Eisa out the door.

* * *

Loki's mind was hazed over. By now he had all but forgotten who he was. The darkness was unending, and he had given up hope. If this was to be the end of him he only hoped death would come soon. There was someone however that he knew he wanted to stay alive for, even if he could not remember who they were.

Loki closed his eyes to clear his head, and when he opened them he believed himself to have finally lost his mind. Ahead of him there was a light that appeared to be coming closer.

Whether he was crazy or not he was not sure, but perhaps there was an end to this after all.

* * *

Eisa looked among the shelves of clothing in the store Laura had dragged her to. Although she had told Laura she preferred dresses above all else it seemed she would have to settle with some pairs of pants. Eisa sighed pulling a purple dress off the rack. Purple had always been her favorite color, and when they were little Tyr used to call her amethyst princess because of it. She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Oh that would look good on you. I always knew maternity clothing wasn't as bad as some made it out to be." Laura said coming up behind Eisa. "I went ahead and grabbed some non maternity clothing for you as well. I just guessed your size, but if it doesn't fit we can bring it back later. I've shopped here forever so they shouldn't mind." Laura smiled at her. "So you said the cloak you wore was hooded, and I think that would make you like sweatshirts. I found a plain black one and a grey one. Do these work for you?" She held up the two sweatshirts.

Eisa smiled, perhaps she could get used to Midgardian clothing. "They're perfect."

Laura's smile widened before she took on a more thoughtful expression. "Although they're usually wore with jeans and a t-shirt."

"That is alright. I am more than certain I will become used to your clothing by the time I am able to wear those." Eisa told her with a soft voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Eisa." Laura told her. "Come on, let's go pay for these and start heading back."

* * *

Laura and Eisa were walking down the sidewalk heading back to the apartment building. Laura had stopped somewhere to get Eisa some feminine toiletries and now each was carrying at least three different bags. "So why were you banished?" Laura asked her softly. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." She added quickly after.

Eisa glanced down for a moment before replying. "I won't give details, but I assisted someone in committing a crime, a very sever one. I myself did not have too much to do with it, but enough to be put on trial for it." Eisa sighed. "However the main reason I was banished was to prevent them from terminating my pregnancy. Banishment was a severe punishment for what I was charged with, but it was the deal made to allow me to keep my child. In Asgard it is considered a crime for an unmarried woman of noble status to become pregnant. There have been very few cases throughout history, so it is nearly unheard of." Eisa stopped walking suddenly. "We made a mistake. There are preventative measures that could have been taken and though there is only a fifty percent chance they would have worked; it still could have prevented this. However it is too late for that now."

Laura had stopped beside her. "You seem to be a very brave woman Eisa." Looking down she asked something else. "Did he know that you were pregnant? Your lover?"

Eisa shook her head. "No, and that is my greatest regret, never telling him."

Laura nodded silently. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Tyr paced around his home unable to firmly grasp his thoughts. He was too worried about Eisa. Was she safe? Did she find somewhere to stay? Was the baby okay? There were so many things wrong with Odin's punishment in his mind that he was beginning to develop hatful feelings toward the king. In Tyr's mind he had basically sentenced both his sister and unborn niece or nephew to death. Not knowing if she was alright was killing him.

The fact that his parents acted completely indifferent to the situation bothered him even more. His father at least acted as though he may have some feelings towards the subject, but his mother seemed almost…happy. This above all else bothered Tyr the most. Yes Eisa had made mistakes that lead to her disownment, but she was still their daughter. Surely they must care for her at least a little.

It was killing Tyr inside as he slowly began to realize that they truly didn't care. All those times he had attempted to convince Eisa otherwise now seemed like mistakes. Eisa had been right, she wasn't important to them, but she was still important to him. His older sister who inherited a Midgardian hair gene and was gifted in sorcery, and though she didn't know it, he had been jealous of those traits all his life. It made her unique unlike the other Aesir who all acted the same.

Tyr hoped his sister made it home, and soon enough to save her child as well. He missed her dearly, and he wanted to meet his niece or nephew. "Eisa," He muttered to himself. "I hope you are safe."

* * *

After returning to David's apartment and trying on most of the clothing Laura had bought for her Eisa had changed into the purple dress she had been fond of and went to follow through with her promise. David had set out several candles each with an unlit wick. Eisa took a deep breath before concentrating on the friction of the air molecules. She held her hand out and began to speed them up causing the heat to rise. All at once the wicks seemed to light themselves. Eisa exhaled slightly drained but not massively tired. Laura was bouncing on her toes clapping while David seemed unsure of what had just happened. "How did you do that?" He asked finally.

"I focused on the friction of the molecules around the wicks and increased it until they lit." Eisa explained to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as though he was developing a headache.

Laura came up beside her. "I'm sorry you're stuck living with him. I'd offer to let you stay with me, but I share an apartment with three other girls already. We're a little packed." Laura said rubbing the back of her head.

Eisa shook her head. "It is fine. From what I can tell your brother is not that bad, though he may need to be slightly more open minded if he is to be around me." She said looking at David.

He waved a hand at her. "I'm definitely working on that believe me." He said and Laura laughed.

"As for me, well I assume it would be in my best interest to learn more on your culture." Eisa told them. "I know very little on your modern day culture, except for the concept of television. David was rather thorough about that."

Laura laughed again. "I bet he was. Don't worry; we can help you when it comes to culture." She looked at the clock. "I can't right now though, I have to go or I'll be late for work. Bye Eisa, it was nice meeting you."

"You as well Laura, thank you for helping me find clothes." Eisa called after her.

"So were you pretty well off in Asgard?" David asked her once Laura was gone and Eisa looked at him confused. "Were you of a higher class I guess is how you would put it."

"I was of noble birth, but I lost that title around the time I discovered I was with child." Eisa told him and he understood what she was saying.

"I was just curious. You seemed to hold yourself high, not in a narcissistic way, but like you knew what you were doing and had confidence in yourself." David told her. "Most who have money on Earth always seem sure of themselves."

Eisa nodded. "I understand. I was taught to hold myself this way. If I ever seemed unsure of myself they would always point it out and correct me. Although lately I don't feel as though I have been very sure of anything." Eisa admitted suddenly.

David looked over at her. "No matter how sure of themselves someone might seem there's always a time where they're unsure." He said. "Believe me when I say that."

Eisa smiled. "Thank you for helping me David. I can't imagine where I would be right now if you hadn't."

"I've always enjoyed helping those in need, and from what I can tell, you really need it." He said smiling back. "Come on, I'll teach you what a lap top is." He stood and she followed him. After he was done explaining and Eisa understood the basic idea of it they ate dinner and watched a few shows before Eisa left to go to sleep. For once she slept without having a nightmare.

* * *

Eisa woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in days. Her growing child hadn't tried to freeze her for once, and she had slept strait through the night. After showering and dressing she headed to the living room where David was watching what he had called 'The News', which was a recap of recent events on Earth. However what she saw made her turn white. During the short amount of time she had remained on Asgard after Thor's return she had heard about the events that took place during his banishment. One piece of information she had learned was the name of the town, and it was currently being shown on the television.

"Apparently there was some sort of attack in New Mexico, the government's saying terrorists but I don't believe that." David said as he heard her approach. "Why would terrorists attack a New Mexico town that's probably not even on the map?" It was then that he turned around and saw her face. "Whoa Eisa, are you okay?"

"Yeah I…" She shook her head to clear it. "I am fine." That town was nearly flattened, and she knew what had caused the destruction. The destroyer Loki had sent to take care of Thor and the warriors. Eisa felt sick. What other destruction had he caused? She was afraid of what other information her time on Earth might unveil.

* * *

**That's that. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm having fun with this one, I get explore the year between Thor and the Avengers. :P**

**Your support means the world to me guys. Seriously thank you. You're what keeps me going.**

**See ya.**


	3. Problems

**Hey guys, so my Updates are all over right now, and to be quite honest I'm not sure if this is late or on time or what, so if it's late I apologize, if not then read on lovelies.**

**My chapters keep getting longer, and I'm not quite sure what's up with that. I'm not complaining though, and hopefully neither are you.**

**I don't own The Avengers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Later that morning as they were eating breakfast David questioned Eisa once more. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed rather shaken earlier." His voice was filled with genuine concern which made Eisa feel bad about having to lie to him.

"Yes I am fine. I have just never seen anything quite as devastating as the destruction done to that town. I was in shock." It wasn't a complete lie. She herself had never witnessed such destruction, and she had been in shock. She just did not say why.

It would be dangerous to let him know she was aware of the event that took place in New Mexico. Mostly because she knew there were those on Earth who would seek her out if they discovered who she truly was.

Eisa felt the temperature around her belly drop suddenly and cringed. It wasn't a severe pain this time, just discomfort. David however noticed. "Eisa, are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

"I am fine." She said after a moment. "I just…" She swallowed. Someone had to know, and David was the one who was kind enough to offer her support. "The child I carry," She started looking down. "Is not fully Asgardian. They are half Johtun, half frost giant."

David had stopped eating to stare at her. "You are carrying the child of a giant?"

Eisa shook her head. "Their father was small for a frost giant, no larger than the average Asgardian. My child has been growing at a normal rate. However, that does not change the effects of their Johtun form." Eisa sighed. She knew that Midgardians had Loki's heritage right, but much else was wrong and she was sure she could convince David and Laura that is was not him if necessary. "Every now and then it feels like my child is trying to freeze my insides. It is rather painful."

"How do you expect to…I mean will there be complications during the birth?" David asked hesitantly. He didn't like where this was going. No mortal doctor would react well to this; they would want to ship her off and dissect her.

Eisa's face grew serious. "I know there will be. I also know that a Midgardian doctor would be unable to help me." She looked down. "With my magic weakened it is going to take all my strength to keep myself alive. I need a favor David." Her eyes moved back up to his. "Whatever happens do not let them take my child. I know they will want to, especially if their appearance is what I suspect it will be. Do whatever it takes but please…" Her words trailed off.

After a moment David sighed and nodded. "I will do everything in my power." He stood suddenly. "I need to call my parents. I have a feeling I'll be needing bribe money."

* * *

Loki was in physical and mental pain. After being pulled from the abyss by a race know as the Chitauri, he had struck a deal with them. In return for the Cosmic Cube, or Tesseract, which was currently on Midgard they would help him enact revenge on his brother by taking over the realm. At the time he still wished for the safety of Asgard. However, in order to deem whether or not he was worthy they subjected him to many harsh and cruel tests.

It started with his physical capability. They wanted to know how much pain and stress his body could take before it collapsed. For days he was forced to endure the physical torture preformed by the creatures. The minutes felt like hours to him as he screamed and writhed in agony. After that the mental tests began.

Loki was unsure of what they had done, but his memories had been restored when he had woken on their planet. He remembered everything, but some things felt…off. Almost as though he knew what he remembered wasn't true, and yet he couldn't help but believe it.

One of the first things The Other, the second in command, had done was search his mind for anyone who was close to him. Frigga and Eisa were the two closest people to him, and that was where they had begun. He began to have visions of them in some state of danger, pain, agony, or death.

Loki watched his mother fall into the same endless abyss he had, watched as Eisa was torn apart by a pack of wolves, watched as they were both executed knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to save them. It was breaking his mental stability, and as he slept these events haunted his dreams. It did not take long for him to realize they were trying to break him.

They had not yet stopped, the mental and physical torture continues on, and all he can do is wish for it to end. It will be worth it once he has the power he was promised, a power that could enslave the entirety of mankind. With it he would rein as both a god and a king.

His body shuddered with pain. Patience was all he needed. In the end, all there was to do was wait.

* * *

Eisa shot up in bed shaking and gasping. Her sheets were soaked with sweat and she buried her head in her hands with tears streaming down her face. In her dream she had seen him, seen Loki. However he was not himself, he was colder.

It was in a forest that she had spotted him leaning against a tree, but when she went to approach him he had merely smirked at her cruelly. In the next moment she found herself surround by a pack of wolves and they pounced on her with murderous intent.

Her voice had cried out for him to help her, but when she did his expression merely became crueler. It was as though he were _enjoying_ the sight of her being ripped apart. That wasn't even the worse part of it though. It had been a vivid dream and she could _feel_ everything. She felt as the wolves' teeth and claws sunk into her ripping her flesh from the bone. Felt as her voice grew horse from screaming. The last thing she had seen was him turning away from her indifferently and walking away.

Her body had jolted awake suddenly and this was how she had found herself. Eisa had vivid dreams, but never had any felt so real. It terrified her to think about it. Loki would never have taken pleasure in her pain, and she could not understand where the dream had come from. It was almost as though someone were playing with her mind.

Still shaking slightly Eisa tried to clear her head before laying back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. It was a futile attempt.

* * *

"Laura's coming over later." David said when Eisa exited her room the next day. He looked over at her. "Whoa Eisa, you look terrible. Did you not sleep last night?" He asked taking in her look of exhaustion.

"I attempted to, but it appears my mind had a different plan. My sleep was plagued with nightmares last night." Eisa told him in a small voice. She was a little sick from the thought of those dreams.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" David asked her.

Eisa shook her head. "I would prefer to keep it to myself if you do not mind."

"No, that's fine. I understand." David responded. "Come on, I'll start breakfast."

* * *

There was a knock on the door around two and less than a moment after David undid the latch the door flew open pushing him back. "Hello people!" Laura shouted as she entered the room tossing her bag and coat over the back of a chair. Her demeanor however changed suddenly. "Eisa…are you alright?" She asked slowly when she saw the girl lying on the couch. Her body was trembling.

David turned to look as well. "Eisa…" He glanced at Laura. "She was fine a moment ago."

Laura ran over and noticed Eisa was grimacing as she clutched at her stomach. "Eisa…" Laura's hand touched next to one of her but she quickly pulled back. "Oh my god, David she's freezing!" Laura said frantically turning towards her brother. "It's like she's ice."

David frantically ran trying to find any extra blankets he could. "No…" Eisa moaned when they tried to cover her. "It…will not…work." Her fist clenched and she cried out in pain. "It is…from the baby."

David inhaled sharply. "Frost giant…" He muttered.

Laura looked at him. "What?"

"Earlier today Eisa had a pain shoot through her stomach, and she told me why. The child she carries isn't fully Asgardian; they are also part frost giant. A Johtun I believe is what she said." David said as he tried to calm Eisa's thrashing. Tears had begun to run down her face. "Oh god, Laura do something."

Eisa was so cold her body had begun to go numb, and then suddenly it all just stopped. Her eyes cracked open with tears still streaming from them. Slowly she began to use her magic to heat her body back up. She closed her eyes again as this brought about a new pain.

"Eisa, are you alright now?" Laura asked touching her skin and noticing it was starting to warm again.

"As…well as possible." Eisa muttered. Despite the fact that she had been freezing her face was covered in sweat. Her hands rubbed over her belly. She loved her unborn baby…but if things continued, they were going to kill her.

"Johtun…" Laura breathed pacing away a bit. Realization crossed over her features. "Loki…"

David was the only one who heard her. "What?"

Laura looked at Eisa before going to her brother and lowering her voice. "In Norse Mythology Johtuns are giants who reside in Johtunheim, but there was always one who resided amongst the Aesir gods, and that was Loki. He was the god of mischief and lies." Laura said quietly. "If she said Johtuns are frost giants it was probably information that was lost over the years."

"So you believe her lover was Loki?" David asked her.

Laura hesitated a moment before responding. "Yes…" She looked over to the girl. "I feel bad for her if it was him. In the mythology Loki does not hold the greatest reputation."

"There is only one way to know this for sure Laura," David looked at Eisa as well. "I think you should do it. She needs a female companion, and she already seems to trust you."

Laura nodded. "Can I stay here tonight? I think Eisa needs it."

"You should know by now that you don't have to ask Laura." David said. "Go talk to her, I'll come back later." David said picking up his lap top and walking out the door.

Laura took a deep breath before approaching Eisa. Slowly she sat down beside where she lay. "Eisa, can I ask you something?" Laura asked quietly.

"You can always ask me anything Laura, the true question is whether I will answer or not." Eisa replied. "So yes, you may ask."

"Your baby's father…it was Loki, wasn't it?" She asked slowly. Laura jumped when Eisa shot up.

"How did you know that?" Eisa asked in shock before realizing her error. There would be no hiding it from Laura then.

"I put the pieces together. In the mythology he is the only Johtun that I know of who was considered a god." Laura looked down. "What…what was he like?" She paused to take a breath. "I was always interested in him. He had some rather…unique stories about him."

"If I were to tell you all the different things about him Laura, it would take a very long time." Eisa told her. "He was a very complex person and his personality was even more so."

"Well, I planned on spending the night here. I have time." Laura said kindly. "David left to go who knows where, but considering he took his laptop I'd say he went to an internet café. He'll be gone for a while."

Eisa sighed. "Do you truly wish to know?" She asked and Laura nodded. "As you wish, it started when I was very young, eleven to be exact. That was when I first met Loki."

Eisa told Laura everything she could, about meeting him, about the frost giant attack, when they confessed, when she was disowned, and when he fell. Almost every important event was told to Laura, and Eisa did her best to explain Loki's personality with each situation. However, Eisa knew Laura was looking for more. "I know there are things you wish to ask me, what are they?"

Laura was startled that Eisa knew she wanted more, but brushed it off. "There were things recorded in the mythology that I wanted to ask you about. I want to know whether or not they are true." Laura told her. "The main story I wanted to ask you about is really strange…" Laura trailed of rubbing her arm.

"Laura, what is it? It can't be that bad." Eisa told her. "Just say it."

"Do you know about the horse Sleipnir?" Laura asked her. Laura really hoped the mythology was written by some old Norseman on crack or something.

"Odin's horse? Yes, I know of him. Loki gave him to Odin as a gift." Eisa told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Where…did Loki get him?" Laura was really hesitant and it was starting to make Eisa uneasy.

"Laura, is something wrong?" Eisa asked her finally. "You are acting rather strange."

"It's just…" Laura sighed. "In the mythology Loki is Sleipnir's mother." She said quickly.

Eisa stared at her shocked speechless. "Where in the nine realms did they ever get that idea?" Eisa finally asked. "Loki found Sleipnir in the woods with his mother. He charmed the mare into giving him her foal, but he was not a parent to Sleipnir." Eisa told her before she laughed. "You humans are rather strange. Well, most of you." Eisa said meaningfully. Her face turned serious. "Laura, did you tell David you knew it was Loki?"

"I said I suspected it." Laura said quietly. "Why?"

"Do you think you could convince him that you were wrong?" Laura looked at her confused. "I trust you Laura, and I trust David as well, but there are many on your planet who may seek me out if they discovered who I truly was. Especially if they discovered I was close to a prince of Asgard." Eisa told her. "I just prefer that as few as possible know. I had not even planned on even telling you."

"I can do that." Laura told her before she realized something. "Wait, prince?"

Eisa smiled. "Most I suspect would not know the truth. I left that part out when I told you about him. It seems your mythology has many flaws." Laura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "The truth is Loki was the adopted son of Odin, and brother to Thor. Of course neither he nor I knew this until just recently. It was hidden from everyone. He was raised believing he truly was Odin's son, and that he had a chance at ascending the throne." Eisa looked down. "In reality he was the son of Asgard's greatest enemy, raised to believe that the very race he was a part of was a group of monsters." Eisa felt as her eyes began to water. "The revelation nearly tore us apart."

Laura wrapped her arms around Eisa in a comforting hug. "I'm sure it didn't help that you had an encounter with a Johtun before that." She said quietly. "You didn't leave him though. He was lucky to have you."

Eisa shook her head. "He actually left me for a while, but we could never stay apart for long. I was lucky to have him. He saved me, in more ways than one." Eisa smiled through her tears. "I had an awful home life. Every day when I went to the palace he was waiting for me. Always there for me, whether I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to laugh with. He taught me my magic, and found the cure for my broken magic barrier. I owed him so much, but then…" Eisa looked down. "I helped Lady Sif and the Warriors Three get to Earth and find Thor…and it ruined any chance he ever had at the throne." She muttered before realizing what she had said. "Wait, I didn't…"

"New Mexico was caused by Asgardians?" Laura asked quickly standing. "They flattened a town!"

"It was not intentional Laura." Eisa said trying to calm her down. "The destroyer has no boundaries as to how it does something once an order is given. Even Loki did not intend for that town to be destroyed, and he was far from in his right mind at the time." Eisa stood coming to stand beside her. "Please believe me."

"I do Eisa, it's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that being from another realm as you called it attacked and flattened an American town." Laura took a deep breath. "I'd imagine you want me to keep that to myself as well." She finished.

"If you would please." Eisa said quietly. "Thank you Laura."

"Eisa, I feel like you and I are going to end up really close friends." Laura said smiling finally and turning towards her. "At this point I'm not sure we have a choice."

Eisa smiled back. "Yes, I believe you are right."

Laura looked down to her stomach. "Eisa, how far along are you?"

"Seven months," Eisa told her. "Or around that. In all honesty I'm not sure which time impregnated me. I am no longer than seven and a half."

Laura nodded. "I was just curious. I think I'll come around more once they are born. Just to help you out." Her hand set on the bump and she noticed it still felt cool. "Is it always like this?" She asked Eisa surprised.

Eisa laughed lightly. "Yes Laura, it is always like this. I have become used to it over time."

"I doubt I would be able to go through half of what you have Eisa." Laura told her.

"Well, it was hard, but I am alive." Eisa told her. "And so are they." She said referring to her baby.

"Someday you'll get home Eisa." Laura told her.

"I hope you are right Laura." She said. "I truly do."

* * *

Tyr was sick of being in his home with parents who seemed indifferent to the fact their daughter was banished for an indefinite amount of time. He decided to go to the palace, and on a whim found himself wandering the library. He wandered to the back where there was a corner with a fireplace. It was near the place Tyr knew Loki had met his sister. As he sat down to clear his thoughts he noticed a few books on the shelf appeared to be out an inch further than they should be. Curiously he walked over to them.

When he pulled one of the books off he noticed there was a something behind them. Tyr pulled the others off the shelf to reveal a journal. When he opened it he found notes written in two different colors of ink, and two different handwritings. One was in an amethyst color which he recognized as Eisa's, and the other was emerald which he assumed was Loki.

Curiously he touched one of them and it flashed. It was enchanted with magic. Tyr flipped through it and started to notice that he recognized some of the notes. He froze when he settled on the last one written in emerald ink.

_Meet me in the place where we first met tonight._

Tyr knew that Eisa had been waiting for him to contact her after the trip to Johtunheim, and that he had contacted her with a note. However, he knew that note had appeared to her. Slowly he looked back at some of the other entries again, and saw some that had appeared to her while he was around.

Quickly he moved over to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He found writing quills and the two ink colors in one of the drawers. "This is…" He said quietly. He found a blank sheet of paper and a container of black ink and set it down. Focusing his thoughts on the paper he wrote a sentence in the book.

_I know what this is._

The words that he wrote appeared on the paper and his eyes widened. This was how they had communicated. After he read the words on the paper they vanished but remained in the book.

Tyr walked over to the shelf and placed the books where they had been but took the journal with him. Eisa and Loki had written all there notes to each other in this book, and then used their magic to send the paper to each other. He wondered why they hadn't made the journal require magic as well. Once the notes were read the words vanished. It made sense to him now how Eisa always seemed to know what he was up to.

He knew he shouldn't read them; it was invading the privacy of them both. However he was curious, and he needed something to occupy his mind. If Eisa ever found out he hoped she could forgive him. Perhaps he could uncover something unknown about his sister using this.

* * *

**So an interesting chapter I think. There were a lot of set ups in it. I hope all of you are still enjoying this. I know I enjoy writing it.**

**Reviews are a great support guys, and I appreciate every one. Also let me say thank you to any guest reviewers who I can't message.**

**See ya.**


End file.
